russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Luz Clarita (2018 TV series)
Luz Clarita is a 2018 Philippine family drama television series based on the the 1996 Mexican telenovela of the same title starring Daniela Luján, produced by Televisa. Directed by Cathy O. Camarillo and Pedring Lopez, it is topbilled by the Wonder Child Carleen Sky Aclan in her title role, together with an ensemble cast consisting of Nicole Andersson, Guji Lorenzana, Krystin Dayrit, Jon Avila, Lexi Fernandez, Boom Labrusca, Nathan Prats and Adrian Desabille, with Alyssa Alano, Mara Lopez and Jenny Miller. The series was aired on IBC's Tanghali ng Bayan noontime block and worldwide on Global IBC on August 27, 2018 to February 8, 2019, replacing Till My Heartaches End. Origin Luz Clarita is a Mexican telenovela produced by Mapat L. de Zatarain and originally aired on Televisa in 1996. The series is a remake of Andrea Celeste and Chispita. The series stars Verónica Merchant, César Évora and Daniela Luján, co-stars Ximena Sariñana, Aitor Iturrioz and Paty Díaz, with Frances Ondiviela, Sussan Taunton and Lili Garza as the villains. Tagalog dubbed version of Luz Clarita was released in the Philippines which aired on RPN in 1997. Plot Luz Clarita (Carleen Sky Aclan) is a sweet little girl who wants to find her mother and in her search will live through moments of great sadness and joy. Thanks to a series of coincidences, Mariano de la Fuente (Guji Lorenzana)'s family decides to open the doors of their home to the little orphan and although at the start it would seem that said girl only had come to create chaos in their lives, little by little they realize that she has arrived in order to teach them, the children and the adults the most important of lessons: that love is the essence of happiness. The process is not easy because Luz Clarita has her own problems: she is convinced that she is not an orphan, that her mother did not die as all seems to indicate, but that she is somewhere waiting to be reunited with Luz Clarita, and armed only with her faith, and with the silent complicity of Padre Salvador (Boom Labrusca), she is given the task of searching for her mother. With the de la Fuente family, Luz Clarita creates problems with little Mariela who sees in her a potent rival, and since the first day she dedicates herself to making Luz Clarita's life impossible. In this house she meets Natalia (Lexi Fernandez), the young servant who is secretly in love with José Mariano de la Fuente (Jon Avila); Luz Clarita decides to help the two to realize their love for one another, and in Natalia she finds support and care. In the course of her life, Luz Clarita encounters Soledad (Nicole Andersson), a young woman with a mysterious past who coincidentally arrives to work in orphanage on the very day that Luz Clarita leaves to go to the mansion of the de la Fuentes, and for whom Luz Clarita comes to feel a special affection, so much that, seeing the immediate feelings that Soledad and Mariano exhibit upon meeting, she decides to try to unite them. The love and goodness of Luz Clarita encounter serious obstacles, like Brígida (Jenny Miller), the strict housekeeper at the de la Fuente mansion, where alongside innocence there are always dark interests, like those of Bárbara (Alyssa Alano) and Erika (Mara Lopez), a pair of cocky women who are determined to conquer Mariano and José Mariano at all costs. In addition to all of these obstacles, Luz Clarita fights to find happiness at her mother's side. While this all happens, Luz Clarita illuminates the lives of all those who have the fortune to meet her, as the darkness disappears with just a little bit of Luz Clarita (clear light). Cast and Characters 'Main Cast' *'Carleen Sky Aclan' as Luz Clara Gonzalo Vertis "Luz Clarita" *'Nicole Andersson' as Soledad Martínez / Rosario Vertis vda. de Gonzalo *'Guji Lorenzana' as Mariano de la Fuente *'Krystin Dayrit' as Mariela de la Fuente *'Jon Avila' as José Mariano de la Fuente *'Lexi Fernandez' as Natalia *'Alyssa Alano' as Bárbara Vda. de Lomelí *'Boom Labrusca' as Father Salvador Uribe *'Mara Lopez' as Erika Lomelí *'Nathan Prats' as Roque *'Adrian Desabille' as Noel Ebenezer *'Jenny Miller' as Brígida 'Supporting Cast' *'Red Sternberg' as Anselmo *'Pen Medina' as Hada Reina *'Krista Ranillo' as Panchita Ebenezer *'JB Magsaysay' as Servando Ebenezer *'Lollie Mara' as Prudencia *'Miriam Quiambao' as Sister Caridad *'DM Sevilla' as Bruno *'Marissa Delgado' as Verónica *'John Joseph Miraflores' as Martín "El Chanclas" *'Mara Alberto' as Dana *'Alfonso Yñigo Delen' as Carlos *'Helena Nicole de Jose' as Shasha *'Brando Legaspi' as Arnulfo *'Maegan Aguilar' as Belinda *'Eva Darren' as Cata *'Lani Mercado' as Mrs. Director 'Guest Cast' *'Roni Abario' as William Tongol *'Wendy Villacorta' as Maribeth Hermoso *'Patani Daño' as Wilma Labrusca *'Patricia Ysmael' as Marissa Valdez *'Edward Mendez' as Mike Salamanta *'Nina Jose' as Eula Dizon *'Shey Bustamante' as Jenine Morales *'June Macasaet' as Eduardo Carillo *'Nanding Josef' as Bernard Valdez *'Elaine Quemuel as Melissa Rodriguez *'Paolo Serrano' as Emillo Severano Episodes Production 'Filming' Filming for Luz Clarita began in May 28, 2018. Soundtrack Due to the success of the series, the soundtrack for the teleserye was released on August 25, 2018 under IBC and Secarats Talent Management Services and distributed by IBC Music under the music sub-label Secarats Records and Ivory Music & Video. The physical copy of soundtrack is available in leading music stores and digitally via Spotify, iTunes, Guvera, Deezer, Rdio and Amazon Music. #''Luz Clarita'' (composer: Rubén Zepeda, arranger: Jun Tamayo) - Joyce Abestano feat. Carleen Sky Aclan #''Kailan'' (composer: Ryan Cayabyab) - Roel Manlangit #''Tuliro'' (composer: Nonoy Gallardo) - Via Saroca #''Mamang Sorbetero'' (composer: Jose Mari Chan, arranger: Jun Tamayo) - Keith Cruz #''If You Leave Me Now'' (composer: Dadgel Atabay, Glenn Gutierrez) - Via Saroca #''Mahal Na Mahal Kita'' (composer: Benjie Carreon) - Hype 5ive #''Langit Na Naman'' (composer: Dennis Garcia) - Roel Manlangit #''Basta't Ikaw'' (Rafael Centenera) (composer: Vehnee Saturno) - Grae Fernandez #''Ale (Nasa Langit Na Ba Ako?)'' (composer: Bodjie Dasig) - Patrick Destura #''Ms. Flawless'' (composer: Lito Camo, arranger: Albert Tamayo) - Raisa Dayrit See also * WATCH: Why August 27 is a big day for Kapinoy viewers * Sana Dalawa ang Puso to Conclude Friday * Staying Light: Playhouse to Premiere Monday on ABS-CBN * List of programs broadcast by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation * List of dramas of IBC * Luz Clarita References Category:IBC shows Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:Secarats Talent Management Services Category:Philippine dramas Category:Philippine drama television series Category:Philippine television series Category:Philippine telenovelas Category:Philippine children's television series Category:Telenovelas Category:2018 Philippine television series debuts Category:2019 Philippine television series endings Category:2010s Philippine television series Category:IBC television drama filmed in high definition Category:Philippine television series based on telenovelas